The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to directing orientation on a computer screen by determining an orientation of a user's fingerprint.
Content may be made available on a display in one or more orientations. Conventional screen orientation systems may select a screen orientation using information gathered from motion sensors within a device.